As a grooming implement, the brush is highly effective in styling hair. Such styling can include straightening, smoothing, flattening and/or curling hair. Successfully styling hair, however, often results in the byproduct of hair accumulating on the bristles of the brush. Although it may be acceptable for some hair to accumulate on the brush, it often happens that a significant amount accumulates which can impair the styling of hair, be unsightly or fall off the brush. Accordingly, removal of accumulated hair from the bristles of the brush confers several benefits.
Efficient removal of unwanted hair from the brush, however, can be difficult and time-consuming. First, a good amount of tangled hair may have accumulated on and between the bristles. The accumulated hair may be caught between and among bristles, sometimes rigidly so. The hair may have become matted together. Some strands of hair may have become broken, further complicating hair removal.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a brush with enhanced advantages for efficient and effective cleaning of unwanted hair therefrom.